Partners Against A Greater Enemy
by Dafina
Summary: The sequel to Unlikely Partners is finally here! Twists, surprises and even bits of fluff. Yes I really did update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All right, here it is: I'm only writing this once, "I don't own anything that you recognize from the Potterverse!" However, I DO own that which you don't recognize, namely the Tolkien-esque Elf and the Goddess!

A/N: If you did not read Unlikely Partners read that story first! This story won't make a lick of sense if you don't.

Partners Against a Greater Enemy

Part I: A False Sense of Security

Chapter One- When Love Cannot Heal Pain

Severus Snape grimaced upon glancing over Hermione's shoulder to read the headline of _The Prophet _she was currently reading, as he carried their cups of coffee from the sideboard to the table. He let out an exclamatory snort, his breath tickling the side of Hermione's neck. She'd coiled her hair into a knot at the back of her head, so she felt the movement of air against her skin and turned to meet his gaze.

"I'll never understand why you insist upon reading such utter tripe," he told her.

"Utter tripe, it may be Severus, but by reading it I can get a good idea of what sort of propaganda techniques the Ministry's employing to try to win favor and then possibly speculate on what their true motives for winning favor might be. You know, in Muggle history, periods of war have always been followed by periods of drastic reform. I'd rather try to guess what the Ministry's next move is now and not wait in blissful ignorance for them to pounce on the public with some kind of radical legislation."

Severus eyed the clock on the wall of his office.

"My, you're a bit verbose for it being seven o'clock in the morning, aren't you?"

Hermione gave him a look.  
"Oh I do apologise, I accidentally forgot that you're incapable of intellectual discussion before you've received your daily fix of caffeine," the sarcasm in her voice was heavy enough that even an utter simpleton would be hard pressed to miss its presence in her tone. Sarcasm though it was, it was unmistakably light hearted.

"You _do_ find that amusing, though I can't for the life of me think why."

He set a steaming cup in front of her and moved to sit at the other side of the table.

"At least you can be seen in Diagon Alley without having to worry that people will recognize you from the paper."

Severus made a sound in the back of his throat in reply. Shortly after The Order had succeeded in getting Severus's name cleared, Rufus Scrimgeour had publicly renounced all the charges Severus had been facing.

Privately, Severus had wondered what it had taken to get the Minister of Magic to agree to make such a speech. Bribery certainly wasn't out of the question. And a man like Scrimgeour would have a high price.

Remus's wedding was only a day and a half away. It was the reason why Hermione and Severus were going to Diagon Alley that morning. Hermione had scheduled an appointment to have the final fitting of the dress she'd had made at 8 in the morning and if any adjustments needed to be made she'd go back to pick the dress up later on in the afternoon.

There was a period of silence while Hermione waited for Severus to finish half of his coffee. As she waited, her thoughts drifted to Remus.

"Do you think he's all right?" she asked at length.

Severus took another sip of coffee before giving a response.

"Remus certainly hasn't confided in me. And you are, of course, aware that I made no attempt to dredge up any memories of Bellatrix when I told Remus about our relationship."

"Can we really believe that he's still the same man he's always been?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Given what he went through? No, I don't think we can. The question is whether Remus's love for Nymphadora is strong enough to overcome his pain."

"He wouldn't be marrying her if there was any doubt about his feelings." Hermione said to him.

Severus did not immediately reply.

"What? You don't think he's going to call the whole thing off, do you?" she asked.

"For Nymphadora's sake, and for the sake of her unborn children, I hope that everything goes as planned. But as I've said before, Remus has experienced a horrific ordeal that no man should have to go through. I know you must realize that there are certain types of pain that even love cannot heal."

Hermione blinked, speechless for a few seconds.

"Are you saying that the phrase 'love conquers all' is just something created by hopeless romantics who insist on viewing the world as all sweetness and light?"

Severus let out a light snort of amusement.

"Let me say that there are enough examples that will clearly prove that statement wrong."

Hermione sighed almost soundlessly and took another sip of her drink.

"I hate that we can't be seen "together" at the wedding," she told him, making quotations in the air as she said the word together. "What did you end up telling the Order last night that allowed you to leave our relationship completely out of the story?"

"A very toned down version of actual events. Sheniveer was introduced at the meeting, and I daresay that he was the focus of everyone's attention. They all had read Minerva's highly edited version of events in the report she submitted to the Ministry to get the powers that be to rescind the order for my arrest."

"But surely they asked questions that would be difficult for you to answer without alluding to what really took place?"

"I think Sheniveer's presence prevented that."

"Did you speak to Lily?"

"Briefly. . . James wasn't too pleased that his son lost his ability to use magic as a direct result of my actions."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"James was unable to comprehend the fact that this country would have fallen into Voldemort's hands had I not killed the phoenix, and he sure as hell didn't appear to make the connection between my actions and the fact that he's now alive and not dead like he was two and half weeks ago. Let it suffice to say that there was enough tension between us that I left at the earliest opportunity."

"What exactly did Lily say to you?"

"She wanted to know why I hadn't come looking for her."

At this, Hermione's eyes darkened with displeasure.

"If she lays a hand on you I may have to kill her."

Severus's lips quirked into a smirk.

"You do realize that Minerva is seriously considering the idea of offering her a teaching position this year."

"You mentioned as much to me earlier. Please don't remind me. Did McGonagall give you any idea as to when her decision would be made?"

"No, but I'm sure it will be soon."

"How did you answer her question?"

"I told her I didn't want to intrude on her time with Harry," said Severus.

"Do you think she has an idea of the nature of our relationship?"

"Despite the fact that she might have seen you kiss me, I honestly don't believe she thinks we are lovers."

"She may not now, but what will she think when you refuse to return to her?"

"The Bond we shared was severed with her death. She'll have to understand that, no matter what her current expectations might be."

Hermione let out a short feminine snort.

"It's not difficult to surmise what, exactly, those expectations are. If she knew the truth, I can only imagine her reaction."

"She won't find out. And neither will anyone else."

"I still haven't decided what I'm going to tell people. I thought about creating some story at the beginning of the year that I did something to make you give me nightly detention for an indefinite period of time, but that's not bloody likely is it? I mean what am I supposed to say, 'Oh Professor Snape gave me detention every night for the rest of the year.' What would I have to do to deserve that? The only thing I could think of is that you're punishing me for coming on to you or something and that definitely won't serve. It's too close to the truth."

Severus laughed softly.

"Do you really feel you need to say something to them?"

"If I sneak out and they know I'm gone, they're bound to ask where I've been."

"Well yes, but you wouldn't have to tell them you were with me."

Hermione sighed.

"And then if I told them to shut up and mind their own business they'd think I'm the world's worst bitch."

"I'd suggest that you tell them that we're working on experimental potions, but if they find out you're gone the entire night, it'd be more than a little farfetched."

"I could always say you were teaching me Occlumency," Hermione said with a laugh, bringing a smile to Severus's lips.

"Somehow I doubt any of them would know that there was is a sexual element to that."

"They could look it up in a book."

Severus snorted loudly.

"They wouldn't."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. Hell would have to freeze over first."

Severus finished the last few sips of his coffee.

"I'll just try my damnedest to make sure no one ever notices that I'm gone."

Though Hermione knew that that was going to be easier said than done.

She flicked her gaze to the clock.

"Are you ready to go?"

Severus, who was staring morosely at his empty cup barely nodded in affirmation. He rose from his seat and Hermione did the same.

A few minutes later the couple exited the castle. It was an unusually bright and clear day.

"I still feel bad about lying to Harry and the Weasleys. And not only because of what they'd think of me if they knew the truth, but also because I'd hate for them to try to reach me at my parents' house and tell my mum and dad that I said I was at home when I told my parents I was here."

Severus breathed a sigh.

"As you _are _over legal age, I don't see why I can't marry you now and the whole world can go to hell and take their opinions with them. But Minerva made a point to tell me that it's strictly against Hogwarts policy. She also didn't hesitate to say that Potions Master or no, it would look very bad to have it public knowledge that I married one of my students before she graduated."

"We'll still basically be married in all but name."

"Very true, and that my dear, is all that matters."

Hermione gave him a feminine smile.

They weren't very far from the castle when Sheniveer came into view. He had just walked up a small hill and was now approaching them.

"I wonder what he was doing," Hermione said in curiosity.

"The elves have an affinity for the outdoors much like centaurs do,"

"So you think he was going for an early stroll in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Perhaps,"

The two of them continued on their journey across the sloping grounds.

"Good morning," Sheniveer said cordially, as Severus and Hermione reached him.

"Hullo," Hermione told him, trying very hard not to appear to stare at him. The elf truly was exquisitely handsome.

"Can the two of you spare half a moment?" Sheniveer inquired.

"I should think so," Hermione said to him, darting a glance at Severus's face. His facial expression indicated that he was agreeable to whatever Hermione wanted to do.

"Good," Sheniveer replied warmly. He then reached into the white deerskin satchel that rested against his left hip-an item that he certainly hadn't had the first time Hermione had seen him. "I want to give you both something. Consider it a symbol of my gratitude for giving me my life back."

Then he withdrew a gleaming crystal fluted drinking glass, bearing a bright silver eight pointed star in its center that was about the size of a golf ball. He held it out to Severus who took it with grace.

"It's extraordinary," Severus told him with sincere awe. "Thank you,"

"Oh, I rather think it's you who deserves the thanks, Severus. You see, when people of my race die, they simply cease to exist, we have no heaven and hell, no afterlife at all." Sheniveer's face became unreadable. But surely beneath his stoic mask the Elven man was deeply pained.

Hermione wondered first how Sheniveer could possibly know this, and second if was true, why it would be that way. Though of course, she knew it was hardly appropriate to ask.

Sheniveer took out a second glass, identical to the first, and gave it to Hermione.

"It's truly beautiful, Sheniveer. I just don't know what I did to deserve such a gift."

"Severus could not have done what he did if you hadn't helped him,"

"You give me too much credit,"

"I don't think so," Sheniveer told her. "But I've already kept you two longer than half a moment and you have somewhere you need to be. I shall see you later,"

And with that, he walked passed them and continued on his way up to the castle. Holding their glasses, Hermione and Severus looked at each other.

"What do you make of that?" Hermione questioned.

Severus examined his glass.

"Are you asking if I think he knows about our relationship?"

There was a short pause. "Well, yes. The look on his face seemed to say that he had more than an inkling that you and I are lovers."

"But how would he know?" Severus asked her. "We've done nothing in his presence that would make him come to that conclusion."

"No, but can we be sure that he doesn't have some sort of magical intuition? What, exactly, do you know about elves?"

"You may be right. Elves keep a great number of secrets. And I'm certainly no expert on them."

Severus pointed his wand at the glass and shrunk it until it could fit in the palm of his hand. Hermione did the same to hers.

"One thing I do know is that this crystal is unbreakable. The art of the elves is made to withstand countless millennia in pristine condition."

"Give me yours," Hermione told him. "I'll put it with mine in my bag,"

When the glasses were put away, the pair continued on their walk to the gates.

"So," Hermione said, once the Hogwarts gate was in sight. "I know that tomorrow you're going to pretend that we're hardly acquaintances, but if I see Harry's mother bat her eyelashes at you during the reception I don't know if I can prevent myself from vomiting. Do you have a plan? You know she won't let you ignore her."

"When I tell her I'm no longer interested in a relationship with her, I hardly think she's going to make a fool of herself in front of all the guests."

"Let's hope not. But still, you need to be prepared."

"Pray tell, what is it that you think I should say to her to sever all romantic ties between us once and for all?"

Hermione gave him an impish smile.

"You could tell her that you aren't interested in women anymore."

The look that appeared on Severus's face made Hermione burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha. _Very_ funny. Your sense of humour continues to astound me."

"I was only half joking."

They were now at the gates. Severus let out an indignant snort.

"Ah. Now let's say I _did_ tell her that. The statement either implies that I've decided to live a life of celibacy or else I've turned my affections upon men. What would you have me tell her?"

"She wouldn't believe either one, so it doesn't matter. Though, the longer you avoid her, the likelier the chance that she'll reach one of those conclusions on her own."

"Remember what I told you about assumption?"

"Yes, never assume something unless you have substantial proof that it is true."

"I doubt Lily would assume something like that without proof."

"Maybe not, but the thought could still cross her mind."

"If it does, it does. Quite honestly, I don't care what she thinks about me as long as she doesn't realise I'm sleeping with you instead of her."

Hermione didn't even want to think about what Lily's reaction would be if she knew the truth.

"She won't notice the symbol of our Bond on your wrist, will she?"

"Nothing short of holding my wrist up to her face will make her aware of it."

"Good. I guess there's no sense in standing here, wasting time discussing it."

"No, there isn't."

"And I'd rather be a little early in arriving at the shop than a little late."

On that note, Severus and Hermione Apparated to Diagon Alley. Even with it being as early as it was, a good number of people were walking down the main thoroughfare of shops.

"I'll meet you in the bookstore in half an hour or so," Hermione told Severus.

In order to avoid suspicion about there relationship, Severus would not accompany Hermione to the dressmaker's. It was a rule of society that it was inappropriate for a man to enter a dress shop with a woman that wasn't his wife, unless of course, it was plainly obvious that the man was gay. Hermione thought it was a stupid rule.

She left Severus, and made her way to the dress shop. The twinkling of bells sounded her arrival as she opened the door and stepped inside. The walls of the shop were a dusty rose colour and gold framed pictures of various flowers were hung on them. Dresses that were undoubtedly worth several hundred galleons were displayed on mannequins artfully distributed throughout the store. The air smelt of some sort of flowery potpourri. Hermione found it to be a little too cloying for her taste.

She didn't have to wait long for a woman to come out of a back room and greet her.

Hermione gave the woman her name.

"Follow me to the studio," the woman told her, walking back to the door she'd just come through.

A satin strapless dress of pale silvery blue lay out on an ironing board. The woman handed the dress to Hermione.

"Dressing screens are over there. Put it on then come over by the table."

A couple of minutes later, Hermione presented herself to the seamstress. The dress fit perfectly.

"That colour does suit you. With your skin tone and dark eyes, the moonbeam blue makes you look absolutely radiant. Now, raise your arms. No changes in the tightness of the dress?"

"No. It feels good."

"Alright, now bend over."

Hermione did as she was told.

"No appreciable difference?"

"No."

"Good. The hemline is right. And of course there are no sleeves to worry about. Do you want to take it with you now?"

"Yes. I'll go change and then pay for it."

"I'll meet you at the front of the store."

Hermione was more than happy to leave the shop. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh air.

She had a bit of trouble finding Severus in the bookstore for he was not in the potions section. After a bit of searching she found him in the Muggle history section.

"Reading anything interesting?"

"This book's about the Norman Conquest of England and the battle of Hastings."

"In 1066," Hermione told him.

"Yes, that's correct. I wonder if any other student at Hogwarts would be able to tell me that. It's a pity the school doesn't emphasize the teaching of British Muggle history."

"Too bad that can't go in place of Divination,"

"Indeed."

Severus returned the book to the shelf.

"Shall we go find wedding presents, or do you want to look around here for awhile?"

Hermione let out a half laugh. "If I stay, I won't be out of here for at least an hour. We'd better go look for Remus and Nymphadora's presents now."

They exited the store and stopped to stand just outside the entrance.

"Do you still want to get them something that will help with the children?" Severus asked her. "You realise that we could easily give them Sheniveer's glasses . . . it would seem we spent a fortune,"

The comment earned Severus a smack in the ribs.

"I want to get them something useful, not some ridiculous ornamental tea tray or anything of the like that they wouldn't really enjoy. Did Remus tell Nymphadora about us?"

"I have no idea, why?"

"Because if she knows, then we could just get one gift and say that it's from the both of us."

"Unless I ask Remus before tomorrow, there's no way for us to know. We're better off buying separate gifts."

Hermione nodded.

"Right then. Let's go find a baby store."

"Why don't we go shopping in London?" Severus asked her.

"That sounds like a great idea. No one will look at you funny for being with me in the baby department. We can go to Herrod's."

Severus got Remus and Nymphadora a gift certificate so that they could buy furniture for the children's room, namely a pair of cribs, a changing table, and whatever else they thought was necessary.

"I had no idea that so many pounds on hand," Hermione told them as they walked to the clothing department.

"It always pays to be prepared," Severus told her. Knowing that Nymphadora frequently went to Muggle stores, Hermione decided to get her some maternity clothing.

As she was looking through outfits, a pregnant woman with a little boy of about four at her heels came to look at the clothing on the rack behind her. The little boy accidentally bumped into Hermione and she turned around to look at him. Severus did the same.

"Sorry," the pregnant woman said sincerely.

"Oh, no problem," said Hermione with a smile.

"I see you're buying your clothes early," the woman told her. "Let me tell you from experience that that's the thing to do."

She then took her son's hand and walked away.

Hermione was momentarily stunned. And it wasn't because the woman had assumed that she was expecting. It was because when she had looked at the woman and her small child the realization that she would never be able to have her own children really hit home.

"Hermione, . . ." Severus said gently.

She swallowed hard as she felt the first pricking sensations of tears that threatened to appear if she did not immediately quell her emotion.

"I'm . . .I'm fine," she said a little shakily. "Really."

Severus moved closer to her.

"Please don't be upset."

The look of concern in Severus's eyes made Hermione attempt a smile. It was a sad and sorry attempt.

"I'm sorry, it's silly of me. I understand perfectly well that you and I will never be able to have our own children. It's just that the idea never truly sunk in, until now. And knowing that I'll never be a mother"—

"When the time is right we will adopt a child," Severus said softly.

"Yes, but it won't be the same. I'll never get to tell you that I'm pregnant, I'll never get to buy maternity clothing for myself, I'll never get to feel a baby's kick inside my womb, and I'll never get to give birth and bond with my child in the first minutes of their life."

The look of sorrow in Severus's eyes was too much for Hermione to stay in control of her emotions. Tears leaked out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll be okay," she said, as she said in between sniffles. "I can't believe I'm doing this,"

"Shhh," Severus whispered, putting his arms around her. "It's only natural that you would eventually have this reaction."

After several seconds, Hermione pulled away. The smile she gave Severus was a little more confident than the first.

Hermione quickly selected what she wanted to buy for Nymphadora. Ten minutes later, Hermione and Severus were standing in front of the gates of Hogwarts again.

As they walked back to the castle, Severus asked Hermione a question.

"Are you prepared to answer the questions that Potter and Weasley will undoubtedly ask you tomorrow?"

"I suppose," Hermione answered. "But when they ask how you treated me I'm not going to say that you were some kind of horrible beast."

"It might be better to make the pretense of revulsion for me in their presence,"

Hermione let out a feminine snort.

"They sure as hell aren't going to take my saying that you were a decent human being to mean that we had sex, fell in love, and bonded our souls together."

"No, but if you tell them I was my usual cold and heartless self they'll be content to let the subject drop without any further questions."

"Perhaps, but since I don't even think they can _comprehend _that there's more to you than what they see of you in the classroom, I'm pretty sure they'll reach the conclusion that you were Mr. Callous Bastard all by themselves."

"What a charming appellation."

Hermione gave him a totally feminine smile.

Severus's lips also turned up into a smile. His was a smile that promised Hermione sinful pleasure as soon as they reached the sanctuary of Severus's private chambers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was not looking forward to seeing Harry and everyone in the Weasley family. Though she felt badly that she couldn't quite muster up the enthusiasm for seeing her friends for the first time since the end of sixth year, she knew they would dwell on talking about Severus.

She made a face of distaste. There certainly wasn't any way to avoid them. And truly, she didn't want to do that.

Dressed in her moonbeam blue dress, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom to find Severus tying and straightening his most formal neckcloth. He turned as she entered the room. He stared at her without speaking for a few seconds.

"Well? Do you like it?" Hermione asked, knowing what Severus would think of being asked to give his opinion on a dress. She could tell that he was fighting to remain unemotional. His lips twitched into something that could be called a smile.

"It's a dress," he said. "It certainly is a dress,"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks Severus. I had no idea what it was, I'm so glad you could enlighten me."

Severus's smile became a smirk. He turned back to the mirror to finish inspecting his neckcloth.

"Yes, I do like it," he told her, regaining his serious composure.

"Before we go, there is one thing I need to ask you," she told him, "If I feel the need to speak to you, am I to address you as Professor Snape?"

"I think that would be best, don't you?"

"I do see the point, but what happens when everyone finds out a year from now that we're getting married? Don't you think people will know we lied about our relationship? Just because I call you Severus, it doesn't mean that we're romantically involved."

"If it's that important to you, address me by my first name," Severus told her turning away from the mirror. "But if Minerva gets wind that I let you do that at the wedding, who can say what she'll think will happen once the school year starts."

Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps the 'Professor' thing is better then. I can't believe how utterly scandalised McGonagall was when she found out what happened. It's like she's viewing the entire situation as if I were still underage. I hate that. She used to be my favourite teacher. But now, I hate to wonder how she'll treat me when I'm in her class this year."

"She won't want to draw attention to you," Severus told her confidently.

"I hope you're right,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione and Severus arrived at the wedding location separately. The wedding was to be held at a magical park on the English side of the border between England and Scotland.

There was a large lake that was home to a family of sleek majestic looking creatures. Hermione knew they were hippocampi, an aquatic herbivore that appeared to be half horse and half fish and native to northern Europe. They played in the water, whinnying to each other before diving beneath the water's smooth surface.

She watched the animals for awhile, happy to let her mind focus on them instead on who she would soon be meeting and the conversation she would have.

Behind her, a familiar male voice called her name.

Inwardly, she let out a heavy sigh. It was Ron.

She turned to greet him and had no time to even yelp in surprise as the tall redhead launched at her and flung his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm really glad to see you, but I _do _require air to breathe!" she said quickly. Instantly the youngest Weasley male released his grip and stepped back to look at her.

A second later, Ron hugged her again, this time taking care not to asphyxiate her.

"Hermione, I'm so relieved that you're okay!" he told her happily.

Dear God, was he actually crying? Awkwardly, Hermione patted the boy's back desperately fighting back the urge to push him away from her. That would not be a good move.

"Thanks," she told him.

After what seemed like forever, Ron released her again.

Hermione waited a beat before relaxing, wondering if he was going to hug her a third time. Thankfully, very thankfully, he didn't.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He's with his mum and dad down near the gazebo," said Ron.

"Let's go see him,"

Ron nodded to her, smiling like it was the happiest moment in his life. After a minute his expression became serious.

"I saw Professor Snape talking with Shackelbolt before I left to look for you," Ron told her. "Harry and his dad gave him a couple of right murderous glares I tell you. They both said that Snape killed Fawkes because it was a surefire way of making Harry suffer."—

The appalled look on Hermione's face made Ron stop talking.

"What?" he asked her. "Doesn't it strike you as a bit off that Snape claims that shooting Fawkes was the _only _way to make Voldemort mortal? Harry was supposed to destroy the Horcruxes, and he would have done so if . . . well, you know."

Hermione gave him a sharp look, and grabbed Ron's arm to get his attention and to make sure her next words truly reached his ears.

"For one, Harry parents would still _be dead_ if Professor Snape hadn't done what he did. Also, did it ever occur to Harry and his father that it is a very egotistical assumption to say Professor Snape thinks about Harry enough to plot revenge on him for the things his father did? I highly doubt that Professor Snape thinks about Harry at all."

Ron simply stared at her, his mouth open like a fish out of water.

"But"—

Hermione let go of Ron and held up her hand to silence him.

"No."

"So after spending nearly a month with the man, are you going to tell me that he's really nice and friendly chap?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's go see Harry, shall we?"

Ron shrugged and continued walking.

They found Harry and his parents talking to Mrs. Weasley in the middle of the second row of chairs that had been placed in front of the gazebo for the ceremony.

Molly gave her a motherly smile.

"Hermione, dear!" she exclaimed, enveloping her in an affectionate hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Excellent. I'm sure you must be glad to put that awful situation behind you,"

Hermione gave her a tight smile and nodded curtly.

Harry stood up and hugged her, too.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you,"

"And I you, Harry," Hermione told him as he stepped away. "Are you alright?"

"I can still play Quidditch," he told her with a grin.

"So you think you'll go professional then?"

"Perhaps," he said, though Hermione noticed that he said it with quite a confident air. Hermione's gaze turned to Harry's parents and the second her eyes landed on Lily, Hermione actually caught her staring directly at where Severus was sitting next to Kingsley in the middle row across the aisle.

Hermione did nothing. At least on the outside, she appeared totally calm. On the inside. she was livid.

Feeling the weight of Hermione's stare, Lily turned to look at her. The woman smiled at her. Hermione smiled right back. And she knew just how to do it.

Fake, but totally convincing.

Thankfully, everyone was taking their seats, for the wedding was about to begin. James made his way to the gazebo to take his place as Remus's best man.

Hermione sat down between her two best friends and waited for the ceremony to commence.

Hermione looked around at everyone, mainly to get her attention away from Harry's mother. She really didn't want to think about her right now. And as she watched the crowd gather, she suddenly noticed something.

She looked at the gazebo again, just to be sure. Then she looked at the crowd again. Nymphadora had just arrived, wearing a dazzling cream colored dress with flowers made out of opalescent cream fabric stitched to the hemline, skirt, and bodice. Fleur had insisted upon doing Nymphadora's hair and it was intricately braided with sparkling faux diamonds and flowers.

She truly looked amazing.

But Hermione's heart leapt to her throat as her eyes confirmed what she had already suspected to be true.

Remus wasn't there.

And she wasn't the only one who had noticed it.

Molly whispered something to Lily, which must have been about Remus, for the reply was, "He wouldn't do this. There must be a reasonable explanation."

Hermione knew the exact second Nymphadora realized that Remus wasn't present. Her heart went out to the young woman.

Nymphadora's hand went to her mouth and she stiffened at the far end of the aisle. By now, there was whispering amongst the crowd.

Fleur was saying something in Nymphadora's ear, and the bride let out a stifled sob in reply.

Save for Hermione, Severus, and Nymphadora, no one knew what torture Remus had been forced to experience before Severus could kill Voldemort.

_Hermione, I think I know where he might be,_ Severus told her.

_Where?_

_I'm going to the Shrieking Shack. I have a feeling that's where he'd go to get away from everyone._

_Is there going to be a wedding?_ Hermione asked, her surprise at Remus's absence evident in her tone.

_I don't know. If he's done this, honestly, I rather doubt it._

Hermione then felt his presence withdraw from her mind as he Apparated away.

Hermione now supposed that what Severus had said the day before was truer than she'd realized.

Sometimes love cannot heal pain.

**A/N: **Oh, I cheated you out of a love scene, but this will be rated M, so don't worry! There will be plenty of lemony goodness to come. Also, don't get used to chapters being this long. I'll try to update weekly, I'm busy with college though, so please be patient with me if I don't adhere exactly to that.

Thanks! Dafina

I put a lot of effort into this chapter, please review. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontations

Severus entered the old wooden building without hindrance. So Lupin, if in fact he proved to be here, had not warded the entrance so that no one would find him. Severus stepped further into the room and caught sight of the werewolf sitting on the floor against the far wall. His knees were bent and he had his head resting on his folded arms.

Remus had to know that Severus was there, yet he gave no sign that he was aware that Severus was standing only a few yards in front of him. He still did nothing when Severus approached him and crouched down beside him.

"Remus . . ."

Slowly, as if it were a great effort, Remus raised his gaze to Severus's. His green eyes were red-rimmed.

At first he did not say a single word, he only stared, mute, at Severus's face. When he did speak, his voice was so low that his words were just barely audible.

"You must think me the worst kind of coward."

"No, I don't." Severus told him.

Remus gave him a skeptical look. Severus let out a long weary sigh and settled into a more comfortable position.

"The only question I want you to answer is why didn't you tell her?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. And I was holding out hope that things would turn out differently, that I'd somehow be able to overcome it all and everything would be fine."

"Did she have any idea that there was a chance it would come to this?" Severus asked.

"No, I don't think she did."

There was a stretch of several seconds' silence between the two men.

"Severus, something happened. Something that made me realise beyond any doubt that I could not go through with the marriage."

"What happened?" Severus asked softly.

Remus did not immediately answer. It got to the point where Severus began to think that he wasn't going to be given any details and then Remus spoke again.

"If she asks what I tell you, please don't say anything." Remus said to Severus, his eyes imploring him to honor his request.

"I shan't betray your confidence, Remus. Right now, I'm more concerned about what's going on with you."

Had it been any other situation, Remus might have laughed at such a sincere display of caring from a man like Severus Snape. As it was, Remus could scarcely believe that Severus was actually behaving like a human being.

Why wasn't Severus castigating him for what he did to Nymphadora?

It was, after all, his fault that Nymphadora had to suffer the embarrassment of standing in front of everyone like a fool at the wedding.

When Remus spoke, his words were hardly more than a whisper.

"The one time Nymphadora and I made love, I saw images of Bellatrix vividly in my mind. I thought of Nymphadora, trying to make those images leave my consciousness. But no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't banish all the thoughts of Bellatrix from my mind. They only got worse. Severus, . . . for a second I actually thought she _was_ Bellatrix. And in that moment I was overwhelmed with the urge to strangle her. I . . . I managed to come to my senses before I harmed her, but . . . I . . . I could have killed her Severus."

Severus exhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry, Remus."

Remus couldn't speak.

"You know you owe Nymphadora an explanation."

Remus looked at Severus with a horrified expression.

"No. I can't bear to bring her that kind of pain."

"Then, what precisely, _are _you planning to say to her?" Severus asked, with a tinge of his usual acerbic venom.

"Something other than the truth."

Severus gave Remus an appalled look.

"You're actually telling me that you would lie to her about something as great as this?"

Remus's eyes glittered with emotion.

"And what would _you _do Severus if you and _Hermione_ were in the same situation?"

Severus didn't speak. Indeed he was surprised that Remus had the gall to lash out at him. And this, after Severus had given him the benefit of the doubt.

"I wouldn't lie to her," Severus said evenly.

Remus let out a derisive half laugh.

"I didn't ask your opinion on what I should do."

"No, you didn't. But I offered it anyway because I actually thought you would care what I think. My mistake."

"I'll decide what to tell Nymphadora, Severus."

"She will know if you are lying to her."

Remus looked away from Severus's gaze.

"Please, leave me alone," Remus said, in a low, plaintive tone.

Wordlessly, Severus stood up.

"I'll expect to see you in my office on Tuesday to pick up your wolfsbane."

Remus nodded in reply.

Severus left and was about to mentally call Hermione to see if she was still at the park where the wedding was to be held. However, Hermione reached his mind first.

_Nymphadora is staying with the Weasleys tonight. Molly doesn't want her being alone. I've been invited also, and well, I can hardly say no._

Severus sighed heavily.

_I found Remus. I suppose I'll tell you everything tomorrow, in person._

_Alright. I'll try to escape by mid-afternoon._

_Take your time._

_Severus, I overheard Lily talking to Molly and she plans on coming to see you tonight. You might be able to avoid her, but I have a feeling she would just wait until you returned to Hogwarts._

_Thanks for the warning._

_What are you going to do?_

_I suppose I'll have to see her, won't I? Don't be nervous, after facing Voldemort day after day for as long as I have, facing Lily will be ridiculously easy in comparison._

_I know of I've said this before, but I need to reiterate that I don't trust that woman at all. Be careful._

_I will._

Lily appeared at Hogwarts a little after dark. Seated at his desk, reading the latest  
Advanced Potions Journal, Severus greeted her with the same frigidity reserved for his least favorite students. He hardly even glanced up from the page he was looking at.

When it was obvious that he wouldn't be giving her his undivided attention, Lily's expression became irritated.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she demanded, when Severus deliberately made no move to respond to her greeting.

The potions master arched a brow at her outburst.

"Had I desired your company, I would have asked for it," Severus told her. He did not elaborate. The rest of the explanation was self-evident.

He didn't want anything to do with her.

Severus ignored Lily and went back to reading his journal.

Shocked momentarily beyond words, Harry's mother stared at him.

"I waited for you to come see me, Severus," Lily said in a genuinely hurt tone.

Severus turned a page.

"If you think that you and I can now be happily reunited, I'm afraid you're very much mistaken."

Lily did not immediately respond.

"What happened to the Severus I used to know and love?"

This time, Severus did meet her gaze.

"We had feelings for each other because, and _only_ because of Albus's spell. _Nothing _would have transpired between us had he not forced us together. Everything we shared was a _manufactured _consequence of the involuntary soul bond."

"No, you can't really believe that's true."

"I assure you, that is exactly how I see it," Severus said in a cool voice.

Lily's eyes widened in disappointed surprise.

"No. There's something you're not telling me. Sixteen years may have passed since last we saw each other, but you forget that I once knew you as well as I know myself. You're not the type of man to push me away for no reason. And no matter what you say, that load of _absolute_ _rot_ you just told me is no excuse for refusing to even give me a chance."

There was a triumphant spark in Lily's eyes and Severus went still.

"At the instant of your death our soul bond was severed. I know this isn't what you wish to hear, but without it I have no feelings for you. There's nothing more to say."

"Tell me one thing and then I'll leave," Lily told him. "Are you sexually involved with someone else?"

"Why is that any of your concern?" Severus asked.

"After everything that's happened, I think I deserve to know."

In that single moment, Severus fleetingly considered actually telling Lily the truth. The look on her face at Severus's prolonged silence told him that she took his lack of a response as an affirmation.

"Who is it?" she asked calmly. "Do I know them?"  
Merlin help him but Severus was now boxed into a very tight corner. The conversation wasn't going as he had expected it would.

There wasn't much he could say or do that wouldn't further arouse Lily's suspicions. Even if he stayed silent, Lily would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was purposely hiding the identity of his lover from her.

If he told her the truth, he would be giving her the power to permanently ruin his and Hermione's reputations. He would have liked to think that she would keep the information a secret, but he knew better than to trust her. He doubted she had any respect for Hermione and Lily would only use the information as a tool to force him to come back to her.

For he would do anything to spare Hermione the public humiliation of having their relationship exposed.

Lily considered him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You aren't sleeping with Remus, are you?" she asked at length.

Was it better to let her think _that_ was true than to allow her to suspect the truth?

Suddenly, a knock at the door roused Severus from his frantic thoughts.

Lily cursed the visitor's timing under her breath.

"E-enter!" Severus called, uncharacteristically discomfited. His voice sounded rather tight and choked.

He could hardly believe that Lily had gotten to him so easily.

He didn't care who was at the door, as long as their presence could make Lily leave. Their conversation couldn't go any further.

The door opened and Sheniveer poked his head into the room.

"Oh, my apologies, you have company," he said politely. He made a move to close the door, when Severus immediately told him to stop.

"I do believe that Mrs. Potter was just on her way out," Severus told the elf. "Do come in."

Lily's silent look of outrage did nothing to improve the situation.

"We _will _continue this conversation later."

She quickly left the room before Severus could say anything else.

Lily closed the door behind her and Severus immediately fixed his attention to the elf. He didn't particularly want to think about what had happened.

"Can I help you?" Severus inquired, fighting to retain his usual unshakable composure.

Sheniveer smiled thinly.

"Could I trouble you for some coffee?"

"Of course. It's in the top drawer of that cabinet along the wall."

"Thank you. You have my deepest gratitude. Minerva insisted that I read the entire Hogwarts Manual of Rule and Regulations and I swear it's over 10,000 pages long. I fear that without a sufficient amount of caffeine I won't be able to summon the energy to get through it before the start of term. Tea hardly suffices. Minerva told me you had coffee."

Severus stared at him. Had the man come and asked for five thousand pounds under the circumstances, Severus hardly would have refused. He was so inordinately glad that Sheniveer had come when he did that that he would have given the elf damn near anything.

The white haired elf rummaged through the different bags of coffee for perhaps half a minute and then made a selection.

He turned back to Severus with a warm smile, one might say even a _knowing_ smile, and gestured at the bag in his left hand.

"That's all then. I'll be on my way,"

He left the room leaving a rather dumbfounded Severus in his wake. What, precisely, did Sheniveer know? His timing had been beyond convenient. It was indeed a surprising coincidence that Sheniveer had decided to go in search of coffee at the exact moment Lily had been questioning him.

Was it merely a coincidence?

The conversation with Lily had gone as badly as possible. He hated to think about what he would say the next time he saw Harry's mother.

He would think of something that would placate the woman. At present, he hadn't the least notion of what he would tell her.

But at least now, he had some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily was livid to say the least. While she had started to become suspicious when Severus hadn't sought her out, she certainly hadn't expected the man to be so damned adamant against renewing their relationship.

Severus had all but admitted that he was bedding someone Lily knew. Well, that hardly mattered, with a little careful observation and manipulation, Severus Snape would be hers once more.

Lily Apparated to the Burrow. The last person she wanted to deal with at the moment was James. His presence was continuing to chafe at her and she was more than ready to tell Harry that she harboured no love for his father. James knew full well what her intentions were regarding Severus Snape and he neither acknowledged the fact to Lily nor did he seem to particularly care what she did with the potions master.

Arthur answered the door, looking rather drawn and haggard.

"Molly isn't here," he told her. "She had to take Nymphadora to the hospital."

"My God, what happened?"

"I don't know the specifics, but I believe she started bleeding."

"How long ago was this?"

"Just over an hour."

"Arthur, may I come in? I don't particularly want to be alone with James now."

Hardly surprised, Arthur nodded. "The children are in the kitchen."

Lily found her son sitting with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Granger at the table. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Mum! What are you doing here?"

Lily gave him a tight smile.

"I just wanted to see you, dear. Your father's out visiting old colleagues and I didn't want to be alone."

Hermione forced herself not to gag. Thankfully, her back was currently to Lily so the woman couldn't see her expression.

_Actually you went to Hogwarts to sleep with Severus and he kicked you out, you lying bitch. But you're not about to tell them that, are you?_

Hermione tightened her grip on her teacup.

_Gee, Lily what would Harry think if he knew the truth?_

"Harry, I thought we could go shopping in the morning to buy your things for school," Lily told him. "Your friends can come along, too."

At this, Hermione fought down the urge to roll her eyes.

_Me, spend the day with you? I think I'd rather get attacked by a hippogriff._

"All right," Harry said agreeably. "How does that sound to you, Hermione?"

"You know, Harry, I think I'm going to have to pass on that. I promised my Mum and Dad that I'd baby-sit my nephew."

It was an easy lie. Frequently when she was home, Hermione watched her five year old nephew for her father's brother and his wife.

"Oh, that's too bad," Harry told her.

Hermione forced a half hearted smile onto her lips.

"Another time, Harry."

Now that Lily was there, Hermione seriously reconsidered her decision to spend the night at the Weasleys. Being in the same room with the woman was trying her patience to the point where she wanted to scream.

Fortunately, Lily was completely oblivious to Hermione's feelings.

Ginny gave Hermione a sidelong glance. Much more perceptive than the boys, Ginny seemed to pick up on Hermione's mood and raised a questioning brow.

Hermione ignored her best friend.

"Why don't you come upstairs and read my summer essay?" Ginny asked Hermione with a pointed look.

"I have a headache, Gin," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny stood up and tugged on Hermione's sleeve.

"Please? I'd really appreciate it."

Hermione let out a deep breath. The youngest Weasley wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Fine. I'm coming."

In truth, Hermione was glad for an excuse to get away from Lily. Though she knew there was no essay. She wasn't exactly thrilled to go be submitted to her friend's barrage of questions. Ginny didn't give up easily. It would be difficult to get the girl off her back without giving her the details she wished to hear.

_Lie_, Hermione told herself. But she knew the redhead would pick up on any false truths she told.

Ginny shut the door to her room and turned to face Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"What's up?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Hermione told her firmly.

"Oh really? I called your house yesterday, Hermione. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since things turned around. Your mum told me you were staying in London working on clearing your potions professor's name. Now I didn't tell her that you told me you'd be spending the rest of the summer hols at home. But I know you never lie, Hermione. And I sure can't think of a reason why you would lie to your parents. Spare me the shit. I'm concerned about you and I want the truth. What the _fucking hell_ is going on?!?"

"I'm perfectly fine, _Ginevra_. There's no need to worry about me."

The redhead stared at her in shock.

"You're really scaring me," she told her friend hollowly.

Hermione studied an invisible spot on the carpet just in front of her feet.

For several tense seconds, neither girl said anything.

"I know about you and Fed," Ginny said softly. Hermione looked up sharply. "He was so worried about you, he made himself sick. He and George stayed here for a couple days and one night I found him in the kitchen. He was crying, Hermione. I've never seen him like that. He left the next day and hasn't been back since. I suppose he was afraid that Mum would read him too easily if he stayed much longer. You can tell me if you're staying with him."

"I'm not."

Clearly taken aback, Ginny looked at her with surprise.

"I don't understand. Why else would you lie to your Mum and Dad?"

Hermione sighed. It was an incredibly weary sound.

"Please, I'm begging you to respect the fact that I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"You . . . you don't trust me," Ginny said, hurt and disappointment apparent in her tone.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just can't discuss it, right now all right?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"You mean you won't."

Hermione gave her friend a level stare.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

If her friend guessed it on the nose that she was still staying with Severus, there was little she could do to avoid an all out admission.

"What are you playing at? It's not as if I can read your bloody mind."

Hermione closed her eyes. Her secret was still safe then. For the time being, at least.

"Then right now, the only thing you need to know is that I'm safe."

"Are you staying with someone?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I can't imagine why you'd be living alone these past few weeks."

"Don't assume anything, Ginny. You'll find out the truth in due time."

And with that Hermione left the room and returned downstairs. Nearly as soon as she reached the bottom of the staircase the front door flew open and Molly Weasley stepped into the house.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked quickly.

Her stomach suddenly plummeted at the look of stark sorrow on Molly's face.

"No," she said to Hermione.

Arthur, Lily, and the boys came into the room.

"Nymphadora's miscarried. She'll be able to leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon. They said it was likely from the wolfsbane Remus had taken. After such a long period of time, it suppresses so much of a werewolf's magic that it often prevents them from conceiving. Or if they do conceive the pregnancy is rarely carried to term. It was especially risky because she was carrying twins. The mediwitch said that werewolves who wish to have children generally have to quit taking wolfsbane for at least a year before they conceive a child. The hospital notified Poppy to get a report of Nymphadora's first exam and she said that she hadn't known that wolfsbane would affect the pregnancy."

Harry frowned and asked, "You're sure it had nothing to do with the stress she endured this afternoon?"

Molly shook her head. "No. It would have happened no matter what. Someone needs to tell Remus what happened. Arthur? Would you alert Severus? I think he'll know where Remus is."

Arthur nodded and went to go to contact Severus via the Floo Network.

Now that she'd heard the news from Molly, there was no reason for Hermione to stay. She didn't want it to look like she was walking out on Harry and Ron, but she knew that with the tension between her and Ginny was too much for her to tolerate for the rest of the evening.

Approaching Harry and Ron, Hermione smiled at her two best friends.

"I don't think I'm going to stay the night," she told them. "It's been a long day."

Harry nodded in understanding, Ron looked a bit crestfallen.

"I'll see you in less than two weeks on the train then," she told them. As unnecessary as it was, Hermione would have to Apparate to London and then ride back to Hogwarts with her friends on the express as she'd done for the previous six years.

Both boys gave her a hug.

"It was really good seeing you," Harry told her warmly.

"You too, Harry,"

"I'm glad you came, Hermione," Ron said with a genuine smile.

"Good night, have fun shopping tomorrow," said Hermione with a wink.

Thankfully, Lily was talking to Molly in the kitchen and Hermione wasn't forced to say anything to her. With one last wave to Harry and Ron, Hermione slipped out the front door and Apparated to the Hogwarts gates.

There, she opened the iron gate with a quick spell and began her trek up to the castle doors. It was a mild night, if a bit humid and Hermione enjoyed the fresh air, though it did nothing to lift her spirits.

_Poor Remus._ She hoped that Severus would allow her to accompany him to talk to the werewolf.

_Poor Nymphadora._ Hermione couldn't begin to imagine what the young witch must be going through.

Hermione hurried through the Great Hall of the castle and made her way down to Severus's private quarters.

She found her lover sitting at his desk, twirling a glass of brandy around on its surface.

He looked up at her approach.

"Hermione," he said softly, true affection present in his tone.

"I couldn't stay. Lily came and spouted off some lie about James being out to see friends. She said she was lonely without him or Harry around."

Severus snorted lightly. He regarded her for a moment and his expression became somber.

"Arthur's told me the news."

"Do you know where to find him?"

"I left him at the Shrieking Shack this afternoon. He could still very well be there."

"Are you going back?"

"Of course I am," he told her and then rose to his feet. "I hope he has the decency to go to the hospital tonight. If not, I'm going to have to persuade him."

The look in Severus's dark eyes was hard, resolved, and unmistakably dangerous.

"I'd like to go with you," Hermione told him sincerely.

It seemed that Severus almost refused to allow her to go with him, but changed his mind at the last minute. He gave her a curt nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They found Remus sitting on the grass, looking up at the stars. It was clear and the stars were bright. He watched Severus and Hermione walk toward him. The look in his green eyes was less than pleased, bordering on anger.

"You think you can bring her here and she'll talk sense into me, is that it, Severus?"

Remus quickly got to his feet. "Save it, all right? I know what you're going to say so why don't you save yourself the time and just leave me the fuck alone."

He walked away without so much as sparing them a second glance. Hermione trotted after him.

"I didn't come to try to change your mind about the marriage. Nymphadora's in the hospital."

Remus went rigid.

"_What?_"

He suddenly turned to look at her.

Hermione swallowed, pained at what she had to say next.

"She's had a miscarriage," she told him softly. Severus came to her side.

The breath went out of Remus's lungs.

"Arthur said that she was on the sixth floor of the east wing. Room 11," Severus said.

Remus could not speak for several seconds.

Finally, "After what I've done, you assume she wants me with her."

Severus's nostrils flared in ire.

"Go to Nymphadora, Remus."

Hermione was a bit surprised at the emotion she heard behind Severus's words. It was almost fiercely protective.

Trembling slightly, Remus nodded. He too seemed faintly surprised at the vehemence in Severus's tone. Without another word, Remus left Severus and Hermione, heading down to the gates.

Watching him walk down the hill, Hermione looked at Severus's face and then back at Remus's retreating form. He then looked at Hermione and she looked back at him.

"Come," he told her quietly.

Hermione followed him back inside the castle. The contrast between the summer night air and the inside of the castle, kept considerably cooler in the summer when no students were there was significant. Hermione was surprised she didn't notice the difference before. But then she spent most of her time in Severus's private quarters, where a roaring fire kept the rooms comfortably warm.

Hermione shivered as she walked across the Great Hall. Noticing her discomfort, Severus gently pulled her close to his body, protectively putting an arm around her shoulders.

They were almost at the staircase that led to the potions classroom when a sudden sound and flurry of movement caught their eye.

The sight that met their eyes was unlike anything either of them had seen before.

A house elf appeared to be running for its life, a determined Sheniveer in hot pursuit. The creature pelted down the stairs that led to the hall, its arms stretched out as it scrambled madly away from the man behind it. Its round eyes were wide with fear.

Severus and Hermione exchanged a look before fixing their gazes upon the commotion.

The house elf jumped the remaining three stairs and streaked across the room, wailing all the way. The burlap bag it was wearing was beginning to fall off one of its shoulders.

Hermione stole a glance at Severus, who by this point, actually had a grin on his face. She elbowed him, hard, in the side, causing him to jump.

"It's _not _funny."

"You're right, it's not. It's absolutely hilarious," he told her, barely able to contain his laughter.

The house elf scampered across the floor, sliding on the smooth surface. Seeing Hermione, and sensing that she was the only one who sympathized with its current situation, the creature flung itself behind her body, using her as a shield between it and the obviously livid elf.

Sheniveer stopped short, slightly out of breath. He bent over, hands on his knees, and glared in Hermione's direction.

"Perhaps you can explain why that . . . _creature_ . . . referred to itself as an _elf_ in my presence. Is this common gremlin affected in some way? Please, tell me it is and I'll gladly put it out of its misery for you,"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "He didn't mean any harm!" She looked at Sheniveer. "Do you mean to tell me that Dumbledore never told you about . . . _them_?" She looked behind her back at the elf who was shaking like a leaf. She glared at the white haired man before her.

"Look what you've done! You've frightened the poor thing half to death!"

Severus gave her a sidelong look.

"My dear, I don't think he's particularly remorseful," he told her. Then, because he couldn't resist, he added, "I know I wouldn't be if I were him."

Hermione shot him a look. Her eyes narrowed in a look that told him he'd be sleeping alone on the couch in his sitting room if he kept things up.

"What does Albus Dumbledore have to do with _this_?" Sheniveer asked.

_Oh no_, thought Hermione. _Why Dumbledore, why? Of all the things that needed to be kept a secret, why in the name of Merlin did you neglect to tell the elf that our society thinks elves are the gremlins we use as servants?_

"Well, you see, Sheniveer, I've been told that humans and elves fell out of favour with each other a long time ago, and I suppose out of spite humans started calling these gremlins, . . . elves. The vast majority of witches and wizards in England truly believe that elves are creatures that do housework"—

Hermione stopped short, seeing the horrified expression on Sheniveer's handsome face.

"But Albus knew full well that these scrawny arsed creatures are plain and ordinary gremlins. Surely, he would have corrected the mistake, at least within the walls of this school?"

"I'm afraid not," Hermione told him, cringing in anticipation of an explosion of anger.

"If people think that gremlins are elves," Sheniveer said slowly, clearly it was very difficult for him to say those words, "then what, pray tell, do they think _gremlins_ are?"

His voice, though not particularly loud, carried an intense note of outrage. It rather reminded Hermione of Severus's voice when he was particularly angry.

Hermione looked to Severus for help.

"The average student would say that a gremlin was a creature similar to a gargoyle but without the wings," Severus told the elf.

Sheniveer swallowed hard.

"When school starts, things will have to change. The gremlins in this castle will be referred to by their true name and no one will utter the words house and elf consecutively in the same sentence. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded.

Severus let out a sharp half laugh and his lips twitched into an amused smile.

"I daresay, Sheniveer, that you'll see quite a number of students make the mistake of calling the creatures by the name which they were taught to call them. Old habits die hard you know. Though perhaps you can help the students to change their vocabulary by generously giving out detentions. Some of them will surely deserve it."

"I can't believe that you humans would stoop to something so low. Well, no, I suppose I can, but still, it galls me hear the name of my race so maligned. It is the ultimate insult."

_And this is where he'd likely damn us to the hottest depths of hell, as I told you before when we talked about the elves. Only Sheniveer's too polite to say so,_ Severus said in Hermione's mind.

_I suppose I'd be upset too, if I were in his position._

"Please, don't take too much offense," Hermione told him. "Perhaps you could join us for a late evening tea in Severus's office?" Hermione smiled at him in invitation.

"What are you going to do with the gremlin?" Sheniveer asked her.

"I'll send him on his way back to his friends. He won't bother you again, I assure you."

Hermione was sure of that, at least. With the way Sheniveer had frightened him, she knew the poor creature would certainly stay clear of the elf for the rest of his time at Hogwarts, however long that would be.

Hermione turned around, and gently touched the creature who was leaking tears onto the leg of her blue jeans. She leaned down and whispered something into its large bat-like ear. It darted a quick look at Sheniveer and nodded vigorously.

She patted it comfortingly on the head and it darted away, eager to escape the elf.

"Now, then," she said, turning back to the two men. "That's settled. Shall we go see what you have in your private pantry, Severus?"

"Lead the way," he told her.

Hermione did and Severus followed with Sheniveer at his side. He was acutely aware that he hadn't yet had the opportunity to tell Hermione of Lily's interrogation. He wondered how she'd react.

Perhaps it was better if he dealt with Lily on his own.

Hermione didn't need to be involved. In fact, Severus had a feeling that it would be safer for her if she wasn't.

A/N: I'm about to go out of town for the holidays, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Also I'm toying with a new plotbunny for a homosexual!Severus story. I may try to post a couple chapters of that before I post another chapter of this. So if it looks like I'm abandoning this story, I promise you that I'm definitely not going to.

Please I love to know what you think, so leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Prelude to the Storm-Part 1

Severus sat in his private potions lab going over his inventory of rarer, more expensive ingredients. Perhaps he could repel Lily's attraction to him with the help of a potion. If he slipped her the _opposite_ of a love potion . . . Despite his vast knowledge of obscure potions he couldn't recall one that fit the bill. What would it be? A hate potion? That wouldn't solve matters. He already had James and Harry chomping at the bit to be the first in line to skin him alive, he didn't need or want Lily to vehemently loathe him along with the rest of her family. While Severus had experience with inventing potions, it wasn't feasible for him to try something never done before to solve his current red headed problem. In order to qualify for Master status, he'd made a new type of stealth enhancing potion for aurors that allowed them to float or fly for short distances to avoid making noise in an approach. Unfortunately, even for the most experienced of Potions Masters, it took time to develop a new potion _and _it had to be sanctioned by the Ministry. As much as he wanted to use his potions expertise to help him now, if he were to give Lily an experimental potion he'd land himself a one-way trip to Azkaban. Besides he ran the risk of hurting her, and while he had no real feelings for her anymore he certainly didn't wish to cause her physical harm.

What to do then?

Perhaps he could persuade someone else to pursue her? Sheniveer immediately came to mind. Though somehow he couldn't quite picture the proud elf lord having anything to do with the witch. Then again, it was said that opposites attract.

The door to his lab opened and Hermione came to him.

"Need any help?"

Severus turned his attention to her and handed her a box of various colored powders.

"There's a set of scales on the shelf against the wall. Weigh these and mark it down after you subtract the weight of an empty vial."

While they worked, Severus wondered if he should ask Hermione her opinion on what to do about Harry's mother. Perhaps she'd be able to help him make a list of eligible bachelors that might be willing to take in interest. Kingsley Shacklebolt perhaps? At length he decided broaching the subject certainly couldn't hurt.

"I'd like to find a way to divert Lily's attention. Perhaps another wizard would like to take her thoughts off of me?"

"That's a nice thought, I'm just not sure who'd you'd get to step in."

"There has to be someone, hasn't there? What about Shacklebolt?"

Hermione didn't immediately reply, carefully laying another glass vial on top of the brass scale. "Well, he might be a good option if not for the fact that I heard he was rather fond of men."

Severus stared at her.

"Shall I even ask how you know that?"

"Well, Charlie Weasley's gay and he was visiting his family when I was staying at the Burrow last year. He went to check out a few of the more popular homosexual bars in wizarding Britain. He brought back a stage programme and accidentally left it on the table. When I went to get a glass of water in the middle of the night I found and flipped through it. Apparently Shacklebolt is quite well known for singing Muggle karaoke and dressing in neon purple drag."

"Surely he has some single straight friends."

"Probably. But do you really want to ask him?"

Severus sighed. "What other options are there?"

"Draco's of age, isn't he?"

Severus shot Hermione a look. "Really now! He's the same age as her son!"

"So? That doesn't necessarily mean a thing. It's just I'm really wracking my brain trying to come up with names. He has his father's looks and if the rumours are to be believed he's definitely straight."

"How about one of the twins?"

It was now Hermione's turn to shoot Severus an incredulous look.

"I doubt either one of them would come within ten feet of her."

"Even if you _asked"-_

"No. Even if I asked, there's no way either of them would seduce her."

"Is Lucius Malfoy was still alive, I bet I could pay him to make her forget I even existed."

"Are you sure he isn't?"

"Voldemort's death should have killed everyone with the Dark Mark, you know that."

"Yes, but I don't remember hearing anything about his death in the paper."

Severus shrugged. "After everything that's happened it might not have been a headline worthy story."

"Still, . . . Even so it would have been publicised."

"I'm sure someone with connections to the Ministry would know for certain."

Suddenly there was a sharp pounding on the door. It had to be Minerva. Severus had warded his private rooms against anyone but Hermione and the new Headmistress. He would have liked to only include Hermione, but if he wanted to keep his job he had been forced to allow the old witch access to his quarters in order to communicate with him.

Severus got up and opened the door. Sure enough Minerva was waiting behind it.

"_You_ were supposed to be in my office an hour ago!"

Severus blinked at her, taken aback. Had he missed a meeting? Damn. Now that she mentioned it he did remember her saying something about having him present when she briefed the new staff about their duties. Why he needed to be there for it he hardly knew which was why he'd allowed himself to forget about it.

"Who did you decide to hire?" he inquired, not apologizing for his absence.

"Kinglsey Shacklebolt is going to teach History of Magic and Lily Potter is teaching Transfiguration. I couldn't find a Divination Teacher. And while I suppose that's no great loss, I intend to keep looking."

Severus felt his stomach sink slightly at Minerva's words. Though he'd expected it to come, the realization that he was going to be close to Lily for the nine months was enough to bring a jolt of nausea to his stomach. Minerva noticed his silence and arched a brow.

"Do you have a problem with my decision, Severus?"

Severus swallowed. "No, Minerva. I'm sure they'll both be great additions to this institution."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you can suggest a better person for either job, please feel free to speak up."

"I have no reason to fault you for choosing Shacklebolt."

"But not Lily Potter?"

"If you thought she was the best person for the job, I can hardly fault you for choosing her."

"I would have asked Nymphadora had she not been dealing with her own personal crisis. A metamophmagus would have made an outstanding Transfiguration Professor, I should say."

Severus considered his words before responding.

"Can you not give her the position once she has time to recover?"

Minerva shot him a reproachful look.

"Shame on you, Severus! I'm hardly going to try to force a job on a woman who is grieving the loss of her unborn children and has suffered a terrible emotional blow by Remus Lupin's ill-timed behaviour."

"Forgive me, I know I spoke out of turn."

Minerva nodded slightly in acknowledgment. "I received word that Nymphadora was released from the hospital. She sent a note to me asking if I'd see if you would go see her." At this Minerva raised an eyebrow.

Severus didn't immediately respond. "Where is she?"

"She's staying at 12 Grimmauld Place."

"What of Remus?"

"I think that's something you need to speak to Nymphadora about. I'll send her a note directly, what shall I tell her?"

"Tell her I'll see her."

"Very good then. I trust you won't forget to do so unlike some other engagements you said you'd go to?"

"I said I'd see her, Minerva."

Minerva nodded and withdrew. Severus turned back to Hermione.

"You don't mind if I go, do you?"

"I can't come with you?"

"I'd prefer to go alone."

"What are you going to say to her? It's obvious things went rather badly with Remus."

"She's requesting to see me, I think I'll see what she has to say before I decide what I should say in response. I'm not sure I can say when I'll return. Will you be all right by yourself for awhile?"

"It's okay. The only thing I'd possibly have to worry about is Harry's mum and I'm certainly not afraid of her."

"Whatever you do, please refrain from doing anything illegal."

"I solemnly swear she'll remain in one piece. If we cross paths I'll play a good Slytherin and privately plot her demise while remaining outwardly remaining cool and non-confrontational. Really, you have nothing to worry about."

Severus eyed her with a look that clearly said he was more than a bit skeptical. After a brief moment he went to leave.

"Severus?" Hermione called.

Severus turned back at the door.

"If you happen to see Remus, please remember what he's been through."

Severus gave her a silent nod before making his exit. Hermione watched the door close and continued to stare at it for some time after. She felt an odd sensation in her stomach. It wasn't fear, exactly, more of a persistent tugging dread that things were going to get worse.

_Really, Hermione. How bad can things get with Voldemort dead and gone? You're just upset at Lily's presence in the castle and every little thing has set you on edge._

Sighing, Hermione returned to her work.

Lucius Malfoy's body ached sharply with even the tiniest movement. At least he was breathing, even if each breath felt like he had an ice pick in his lungs. Was he still bleeding? His thoughts were more than a little fuzzy around the edges and his vision swam if he tried to focus his gaze. He couldn't quite tell if the blood on his skin was fresh or dried. He hardly had the strength or the willpower to stomach the pain to lift his hand to his shoulder to see if it came away wet with blood.

Clenching his teeth, he put his fingers to the wide gash in his shoulder. His muscles screamed their agony and he forced himself through sheer power of will not to lose consciousness. Sure enough, his fingers came away stained with blood. He was bleeding steadily.

At this rate if he didn't get help soon, he'd die of blood loss. And this time he'd be _truly_ dead with no hope of returning. Grimacing, Lucius made his way through the old forest, hoping his dripping blood wasn't attracting any predatory magical creatures to his trail.

In all honesty he had next to no clue where he was. Was he even in England? He had no way of knowing. Lucius let out an uneven breath.

He _really _needed help. But he knew he could only force himself to summon the strength and the magic to Apparate once. It'd be one hell of a mistake for him to go to the Ministry of Magic or a medical institution like St. Mungo's only to have them let him die on account of his past reputation. Besides at either place the damn paperwork could take an eternity. Lucius didn't have an eternity. He thought fleetingly about Apparating to his estate. If Draco was there he couldn't be certain that his son wouldn't try to kill him. Considering Draco's belief about him, Lucius could hardly blame the boy. It was too great a risk.

That left what? Not many choices certainly. His stomach turned slightly as he realized his only remaining option.

_Hogwarts._

And if they killed him anyway, well at least he could say he _tried. _If he was just allowed to speak to Severus Snape . . .

Lucius willed away another wave of nausea. If he waited much longer he wouldn't be able to Apparate anywhere.

_Hogwarts it is then. Here's to hoping I live longer than the next five minutes._

A/N: Wow! The story isn't dead after all! I'm sorry that I led you all to believe I'd killed it. But I never deleted it and always had intentions of continuing it. This is going to be a really long story and I'm still not done outlining the plot. But I will be updating regularly again I promise you!

Love to all of my readers!

I know I've made a lot of you happy today. : )

Questions, comments? Can anyone guess where Lucius has been? No, it's not Azkaban.

Next chappie will be much longer.


End file.
